evefandomcom-20200223-history
Vherokior Tribe
The Vherokior Tribe, led by tribal leader Isardsund Urbrald, is one of the seven great Minmatar Tribes. They were originally nomads in Matar's vast and inhospitable desert regions, today the Vherokior are among the most diverse individuals of the Minmatar Republic. Politics While politically underrepresented in the Republic, the Vherokior are more than capable of influencing policy, and have no qualms with using that influence to benefit a relative or associate. The practice is common in the private sector as well, where Vherokior clan-run businesses thrive by avoiding the bureaucratic red tape of official channels Racial Traits Vherokior females are renowned for their shrewd minds when it comes to business and trade. Their bartering skills are second to none and they possess exactly the right mixture of sense and intuition to excel in both commerce and industry. The Vherokior have long since abandoned their wandering ways, instead opting for small-scale family-run businesses. These small establishments, often small canteens and bistros, are usually operated by the matriarch of the family. The Vherokior male is small in stock, but nimble and quick footed. They possess an easy charm and are quite affable. While the tribal tattoo tradition is something shared by all Minmatar, the Vherokior male shamans have taken it to new heights. The mystical nature of the Voluval ritual, where the inner soul and karma of the person is revealed through a body tattoo, is exclusively handled by Vherokior shamans and the secrets of the rituals are only known to them. Occupations They can be found in professions ranging from doctors to mystics, scholars to merchants. Their quiet work ethic and widespread family clans allow them unlimited social mobility in the Republic, with access to both the best and worst that society has to offer. Drifters The wanderlust is still strong with many Vherokior. While most have managed to curb their lust for adventure, there are those that can never settle down in one place for long. Never at rest, the horizon holds a constant fascination for them, for there are places to be seen and riches to be discovered. Mystics The Vherokior have always seemed a bit odd to the other Minmatar tribes - doubly so in regard to those Vherokior with mystical inclinations. Vherokior shamans are both revered and feared by the Minmatar. They possess insights that can be of great help to people, but these same insights can also grant them great powers. Retailers Walk into any dingy little eatery in Minmatar space and odds are it's owned and operated by a Vherokior. The same goes for any other small business establishment in the Republic. The Vherokior are notorious peddlers, dating back to their caravan days. They usually run a family business and are seldom inclined to create big corporations. History Ancient History The Vherokior tribe is a splinter tribe from the Starkmanir tribe. Some five thousand years ago a brutal Starkmanir chief was causing trouble. He questioned many traditions and decisions of the tribe's elders which he was eventually sent into exile with much of his clan following him . The chief led his people into the most inhospitable part of Matar into the Greater Sobaki Desert. The conditions on Matar ensured that the all of the tribes continued to grow at an increasing rate, and in a matter of centuries the push for habitable land meant contact was going to be eventually reestablished. When they returned to the Minmatar tribes, after six hundred years in the desert, much of their manners and appearance changed except the almond-shaped eyes marking them of Starkmanir descent. They called themselves the Vherokior Tribe and began roaming between the other tribes in large caravans and living as merchants, healers, scholars, and fortune tellers. Elder War Many of the Vherokior privately feel very good about the aftermath of the Elder Fleet Invasion of the Amarr Empire, but shy away from displaying this appreciation publicly. They're cautiously optimistic, but at the same time prepared for setbacks. While under-represented politically, they're a silent majority in the bureaucracy and public service sectors. They don't have much control over legislation, but they usually oversee the actual implementation of policy. As such, they're worried about the disruption that would inevitably follow the attempts to integrate the three missing tribes into the Republic. Nonetheless, a war might allow for the liberation of more slaves, an undertaking they genuinely believe to be the most important priority. Category:Minmatar Category:Races